Zombehs
The Zombehs are recurring and really popular protagonists of many Eddsworld episodes. They are actually Zombies, with green skin and many injuries, probably caused from other Zombehs. They are usually defeated at the end of episodes. Their first appearance is in the flash Zombehs from 2005. In the same year, the trilogy Zombehs Attack started. Appearances * Zombehs - Edd, Tom and Tord are attacked by two Zombehs. At first, they don't know what to do, but then they grab shovels, hit the Zombehs and eventually win. * Zombeh Attack I - Edd, Tom, Matt and Tord come to the city that was invaded by Zombehs. Matt is bitten by a Zombeh and becomes the one. He soon creates a big army of Zombehs to attack his friends. During the fight, Tord is killed and Edd with Tom escape. * Tord's Adventure - While Tord is running through the cemetery, four hands of Zombehs popped out of the graves. Tord simply shoots them all down and continues on his way. * Zombeh Attack II - Matt and Tord are brought back to life as Zombehs. They both want to get the Necronomicon to let their souls leave in peace. Tord goes to Edd for help and Matt goes to Tom. However, Matt chooses the wrong book and is trapped in it. Tord chooses the right one and he goes right to Heaven. * Zombeh Nation - Matt is trapped in the underground full of Zombehs. The gang comes there to save him, but they have to force the Zombehs. Tord eventually starts the fire to kill them. * Zombeh Attack III - Zombeh Matt escapes from the Necronomicon and creates the great army of Zombehs to destroy the town. Edd and Tom go after him and eventually kill him, just like the rest of the Zombehs. However, they have been both bitten, meaning they will become Zombehs, too. * Zanta Claws trilogy - Zanta Claws is actually a Zombeh, as he is the original Santa Claus who died centuries ago and then returned to take a revenge on the next Santa. He also eats people's brains. * Hello Hellhole - When the gang visits Hell, they have dinner at a place called Zombee Cafe where many Zombehs work. * Bang, Boom, Splat! - On level 3, the enemies Edd has to shoot are Zombehs. * 5 Question - Edd mentions that a very big knife or a fork would be a useful weapon to use in combat Zombehs, and proceeds to stab a Zombeh in the face with a fork. * WTFuture - When Future Edd travels to the past to get help, he ends up at the time where Matt is bitten by a Zombeh. * The Snorge - When the Snogre is defeated, the toxic waste falls on some normal humans and they turn into Zombehs. * Fun Dead - Zombehs from The Snorge are supposed to appear as main protagonists in the next Eddsworld episode. Category:Eddsworld Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Deceased Villains Category:Zombies Category:Undead Villains Category:Monsters Category:Complete Monster Category:Dimwits Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Hungry Villains